


Friday Night

by minkmix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, John POV, teen!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21644704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkmix/pseuds/minkmix
Summary: 16yr old Sam gets a date and his family observes with popcorn & binoculars.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Friday Night

There was tired and then there was _tired_.

There was the, 'oh wow, I got up at 4AM and it's almost midnight and I'm still goin' at it!' tired and then there was, the 'Jesus fucking Christ, since when did today turn into Wednesday, I think I woke up on Monday but I'm not sure.' ...kind of tired.

John was of the latter variety.

The crappy steering and busted headlights on his pick up truck hadn't made the long drive home any easier either. There was a beer, a shower, and a mattress with his name all over it. There might even be a pillow if he really wanted to treat himself. He unlocked the front door of the rental while (again) noting the lack of the Impala normally parked in the cracked driveway. Despite orders, Dean was obviously out. However, the house windows were strangely dark. His other kid usually stayed up towards the later hours and tended to keep every light in the place on. He stepped in with his hand on his semi-automatic.

The living room lamps were all extinguished and the even upper floor was unlit and utterly quiet.

Although it was against his nature John did something he usually didn't do when it was silent and dark.

He announced himself.

"Hello? Anybody-- _jesus_ \--"

The flashlight shot right into his eyes and almost made him use his gun. Almost. The second the light hit him he heard the half stifled laugh and the outline of his son's shadow. But not the son he was expecting to be home.

"Ya think that's funny?" John growled, even though he was much more annoyed at being caught startled than anything else. "Almost put a bullet right through your head."

Dean clicked the light under his chin and grinned.

"What the hell are you doing?" John shrugged off his jacket and tossed it on the nearest chair. "Waiting around to see if you could give me a goddamn heart attack--"

"Don't turn on the light!" Dean hissed.

John's hand was hovering by the wall where indeed, the light switch was.

Dean was on the sofa, the curtains cracked so he could observe the street unnoticed. There was a large bowl of popcorn on the table but the television was off.

"Where's the car--"

"Sammy's got it." Dean said as he carefully stood to check the stop sign at the corner. He sat back down and resumed his vigil. "Shoulda been back an hour ago."

John stopped in mid-stretch, the thought of bed now a little further away than in his immediate plans. His oldest son was in before midnight on a Friday and his youngest was out on the streets. Not only out, but behind the wheel of the car that John was fairly certain Dean would rather see given to terrorists than his little brother.

John suddenly got nervous.

"What the hell is goin' on here!"

Dean turned to his father in all seriousness.

"Sam went and got himself a date."

John blinked.

"A-A date?"

"Yeah Dad, a date, you know, with a girl and some food and hopefully som--"

"Yeah, yeah! I know what a date is."

John just couldn't quite figure out how Sam had gone out and managed to get one. He was always doing something else. Like sitting in here reading books. Or in his room reading books. Or at school after hours, reading more books. He did a quick backwards count off Dean's age to make sure if he should be concerned, affronted or outraged.

He came up empty.

Sixteen seemed like an age that a boy should be out there dating. In fact, it was a little late. Well, late for him anyway. He'd started chasing skirt relatively early. And Dean, well... John thought he was going to have to get him one of those industrial sized dog cage carriers to keep him in at night when his hormones had kicked in.

It wasn't so strange as it was ... well ... unexpected.

"Shit! Here he is."

Headlights flashed across the living room wall.

"Move over." John shoved Dean out of his way on the sofa and joined him at the curtain.

"What are they doin'?" Dean mumbled. "I can't see anything."

John slipped out his hand held binoculars from the inside of his shirt pocket.

"Talking."

Dean snorted. "Figures. Talking." He grabbed the binoculars out of John's hands and took a good look for himself.

"Why is she here? Don't boys drive a girl home anymore?" John grabbed them back.

"She lives across the street."

John thought about that and frowned. "Well, don't boys walk girls to their _doors_ anymore?"

Dean's breath hitched in a laugh. "Were you in a hurry to walk Mom to her door on your first date?"

"Watch it." John grumbled back but he felt himself smile just a little bit. No, he hadn't been in a hurry at all in fact.

"Well," Dean reasoned. "The car isn't rockin'--"

"Dean." John warned.

"I can't see shit." Dean lowered the pilfered binoculars in disgust. "It's too dark- oh wait, here he comes!"

John wasn't exactly sure what the warning was for. This wasn't a surprise party and Sam was the one of his two sons that would have this all figured out before he was half way through the door. Besides, what did he have to be ashamed about? He was his goddamn father. He could sit around in the dark and spy on him if he wanted.

With binoculars.

He shoved his hand into the overflowing bowl of popcorn Dean had made to pass the time.

And popcorn.

With a sigh, he rubbed his face with his hands and thought about how good that beer would be right about now. It was just about then that the front door opened.

"What the--" Sam fumbled for the light.

"Well, good evening there Sammy." Dean greeted from where he was seated next to John.

"H-Hi." Sam looked back and forth between them uncertainly. "What are you doing sitting around in the--"

John thought it would be best to divorce himself from the following proceedings before that uncertain look on Sam's face evolved. Soon it would turn into full on annoyance which usually was the preview to full on Sam Wrath. He cleared his throat.

"Your _brother_ was waiting for you to come home--"

"What's that on your neck there Sammy?" Dean flickered his flashlight beam on the side of his brother's neck.

John looked. Oh boy.

"Hickey on the first date huh?" Dean sighed and shook his head dramatically while tossing himself a piece of popcorn. "What kind of whore are we dealing with here?"

"She's not a whore!" Sam's annoyance jumped in an all time record to its second stage of stuttering outrage. "S-S-She works in the library--!"

"I meant **you** but okay, whoa, wait, wait, she's a librarian???" Dean let out a laugh and slapped his palm down hard on his knee. "God, I love this town."

"Am I late?" Sam demanded. "Because unless I'm not _late_ I don't have to listen to this bulls--"

"Hey hey, okay, fine you're right on time, okay?" John had no idea what time it was or if Sammy was on it, but he was sure it was time to go and find that beer now. He winced a little when Sam followed him.

"Well, am I late? Because I'm not! And if I'm not then why does Dean get to sit around and be a-a-"

"Watch it, Mr. Can I Borrow The Car!" Dean said from the sofa. "That ride is probably the only reason you got that librarian to take her shirt off."

Sam's face turned red. "How the hell did you--"

"Ah HA! I didn't." Dean grinned and pointed. "But I do now."

"B-But Dad, I didn't, I mean I would never--"

Yeah. A beer and his bed.

"Hey Dad wait?" Dean's voice stopped him on the first stair.

Oh God, now what?

"Don't you think that maybe it's that time to have that talk, you know, that time..."

"Shut up Dean." Sam's voice was on the edge now. Outrage was over and Wrath was right around the corner.

"That time in young people's lives when they start to have those feelings-- **AHHhhHgh!** "

John couldn't blame Sam for the violence. And really the best policy most of the time was to just look away and hope they didn't break any furniture.

"I'm going to bed." John said in an all encompassing general way to them both.

"Night Dad!" Dean called out from the choke hold he was almost lounging in.

John climbed up the stairs, yawning all the way.

Tonight he'd even lock his door.


End file.
